Sirius Brother
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: (Sirius the Jaeger) After the events of the show Yuliy ends up revisiting the ruins of Dogville and reunites with someone he thought he'd lost forever. Family fluff. Works within Canon.


**Sirius Brother**

* * *

He could feel it inside him, swelling and dancing in his soul as the winter wind rippled his salt and pepper hair. The power of the ark, coursing through his veins as he trudged through the snow and ice. It warmed him like nothing could, but still his flesh rose in goosebumps. The north had always been cold, but he was pleased to see that he'd grown a tolerance to the crisp gales of the mountains. As a child, Yuliy had often cursed the nearly constant frost surrounding Dogsville, but now he cherished the time he had spent here.

It had been nearly a year since he'd left the Jaegers and the Professor behind. A year of building bridges with the vampires and humans, a year on the move from those who wanted the super power he wielded. It'd been constant travel, but now he had finally allowed himself to indulge in a selfish wish. . . After a lifetime he had finally come home.

It was growing dark now, the sky turning from a vibrant red and orange to the coming navy blue of night. Yuliy noted the change as the ruins of Dogsville came into his view. He had walked through the forests of his childhood for the better part of the day, recalling all the many times he had hunted for game with Mikhail. He had stopped by any spot that brought forth memories, and now prepared himself for the village itself. There wasn't a sound save for the whisper of the wind, and the almost imperceptible crunch of his boots on the carpet of white, newly fallen snow.

The fire that the vampires had set had ravaged his old village, but the scorched stones that littered the ground were proof that it had once been _something_.

_"Something beautiful,"_ Yuliy thought, as he bent down to touch the nearest pile of rubble. The Professor and his former colleagues had buried the bones of his kinsman, but the remainder of the damage had stayed untouched. One day he would clear the rubble and rebuild Dogsville, but that day had yet to come. For now, Yuliy contented himself with visiting the lands of his ancestors.

The Sirius survivor smiled softly, as he brushed his white and black hair from his striking blue eyes, as he drew deeper into the ruins. He walked towards his destination from muscle memory, until he stood at the threshold of what had once been the Chief's dwelling. If things had been different, Mikhail would have been Chief after their grandfather... But Mikhail was gone, and there was little use for a Chief, with only one Sirius left.

At the thought of his older brother, Yuliy felt his lungs tighten. There hadn't been a day since Mikhail had died that Yuliy didn't think of him. Not a moment that went by that he didn't wish to see his family again. But he had made a promise to uphold the newfound Sirius Pride and he meant to keep his word. He would rebuild the world, piece by piece, until it was a place his loved ones could be proud of. For his adopted Father and Jaeger companions, for his extinct clan, for his mother and father. . . For Mikhail.

_**"Awe-inspiring sentiments, little brother."**_

Yuliy's blue eye began to glow, as he whirled around to face the one who had spoken. He hadn't smelled or heard anyone approach. . . But wait... He knew that voice. He had heard it often enough in his dreams.

"...Mikhail?" Yuliy wasn't aware when his voice caught in his throat, or that unbidden tears of joy had begun to leak down his pale face. Nothing mattered in that moment, save for the presence he felt and the voice he heard.

**"**_**I'm here, Yuliy."**_

"But how-?" Yuliy stopped mid-sentence as Mikhail's voice lifted into a chuckle. There was no mistaking it. Mikhail was here, but how that was possible remained a mystery.

_**"I wish you could see your face,"** _the disembodied voice said humorously. _**"I thought being the guardian of the ark, nothing could surprise you anymore. You okay?"**_

A startled grin rose on Yuliy's face as he shook his head. "How are you here, Mikhail? . . . When you left-" he stopped as the emotions clouded his head, and took a breath to clear it. "I thought you were gone for good. How is this possible?"

In that moment, Yuliy felt the definite pressure of a hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze. His brother was with him, even if his eyes couldn't see it. It was a comforting feeling, and Yuliy held onto it.

_**"No one ever truly leaves, Yuliy. We pass beyond the stars and then rejoin our loved ones who left before us."**_ Yuliy could hear the smile in his brother's voice, and he smiled too. _**"I've never left you, little brother. We all have been with you, every step of the way."**_

"Mom? . . . Dad?"

_**"Proud and waiting,"** _Mikhail assured as he squeezed Yuliy's shoulder again for emphasis. _**"You've restored the Sirius to their former glory. You can't put a price on that. Our people rest in peace thanks to your efforts, Yuliy."**_

"Then how are you here, Mikhail?" Yuliy asked as his wolf eyes fought to see in the growing darkness.

_**"You came home,"**_ Mikhail said, as if it were obvious. _**"The Sanctuary is directly beneath your feet, and you are one with the Ark of Sirius. The barrier between the land of the dead and the living is thin, so I was able to come through..."**_

As Mikhail grew silent, understanding dawned on Yuliy and his face grew expressionless again. "You can't stay, can you?"

_**"Not for long."**_ There was a hint of sadness in his rolling tone, but encouragement and affection too. _**"But even if you can't see or hear me, I'll be with you until we meet again." **_

The deep chuckle resounded again as he added._** "You'll never shake me, little brother. I'm like a case of fleas. I'll bother you until you go crazy."**_

"The only case of fleas I wouldn't mind," Yuliy remarked, as he felt the hand retract from his shoulder and ruffle his hair. "I felt your presence in my heart since you left. . . But I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

_**"It was me, brother."** _Mikhail promised as the last light faded from the sky and the stars twinkled in the heavens. _**"You're not alone. I'll always be with you."**_

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

Yuliy felt true peace of mind settle over him for the first time in years, as he felt his brother's aura begin to flicker. The regret and longing was still there in his heart, but the knowledge that he would see Mikhail again made fresh hope rush through his soul. His pack wasn't gone, just waiting, and he would spend the rest of his days working for them, trying to be better. For them, he would do his best. For them he would live.

As the invisible arms embraced him and held him close, Yuliy cried freely and returned the hug. His brother's soul was strong enough to touch, and Yuliy could clearly imagine the familiar twinkle in Mikhail's iceberg blue eyes. He was a child again, happy and safe, as his older brother shared his support and love.

_**"Survive. Stay safe, little brother."**_

"I will." Yuliy felt his brother fade, and his tears fell harder. "Take care, Mikhail."

_**"Love you, Yuliy. Give 'em hell for me."**_

"Always. . . Goodbye Mikhail."

And just as Mikhail had appeared, he now vanished, and Yuliy was on his own again. Though as the winter winds rippled across his face, and the stars glittered in the heavens, Yuliy lifted his head high. Mikhail wasn't gone, and his own work was just beginning. The future was before him and the way was paved with the love of his family and friends.

"Rest in peace, Sirius." Yuliy whispered to the sky, as he turned up the hood of his coat and walked back the way he had come. "Wait for me... I'll find you again. Someday."


End file.
